


Technological Oops

by Brenna_Fae



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenna_Fae/pseuds/Brenna_Fae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops Jensen, look like it's yet another tech fail for you. Don't worry, we don't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technological Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble

"Sign up for Gishwhes. See ya later."

"Peace out." Misha flashes the peace sign at the camera before moving out of frame.

"How do I turn this thing off?" Jensen pokes at the screen. 

"Good luck."

"How do I..."

"You're on your own." Misha's voice is faint in the background.

"Ah c'mon you're gonna leave me l.." more poking "crap" still more poking, flipping the camera a couple of times.

The stream freezes momentarily before starting again but the angle is different. The view is of Jensen from about waist high looking up.

"I can't believe you just left me there. You know I can't use this crap." Misha's laughter is heard in the background.

"Ass." Jensen mutters. Misha comes into frame, still giggling.

"But you're so cute when you're fighting with technology." Jensen slides his sunglasses up to the top if his head so he could adequately glare at Misha. It would be more convincing if his mouth wasn't forming a pout.

"Aww I'm sorry. You did a great job. Do you still want your thank you gift?" Misha is fighting to keep a straight face.

"No." Jensen pauses briefly before reaching up to grasp the lapel of the Cas trenchcoat.

"Yes." Jensen tugs at the coat and pulls Misha into him and the view is briefly obscured before it changes angle, appearing to be right around where Misha's shoulder is. 

The view is suddenly filled with Jensen’s lips pressed against Misha’s. A voice is heard yelling from a distance and the two separate, the phone still resting at about Misha's shoulder height. Misha is no longer in the view but Jensen is, his mouth forming a soft smile. He glances over in the direction of the phone and his smile quickly changes to a frown.

"Mish, why are there still hearts and thumbs going across the screen?"

Meanwhile, all around the world thousands upon thousands of women and more than a few men are staring at their computers and mobile devices in stunned silence.


End file.
